Network attached storage (“NAS”) refers to any data storage device that can be connected to a network provides data to various clients, such as host computers. NAS devices have become popular, even in small offices and home environments, because that enable sharing of files among multiple computers.
Typically, a NAS is constructed as a specialized computer or appliance. As such, internal power supplies predominantly power NAS devices. In particular, Advanced Technology Extended (“ATX”) power supplies power the majority of NAS devices. The ATX standard, among other things, specifies the form factor and configuration of power supplies for computer devices like NAS devices. ATX power supplies are common because of the power requirements of devices like NAS devices.
Unfortunately, ATX power supplies have several disadvantages. ATX power supplies are costly. ATX power supplies produce heat and may greatly increase the cooling requirements, which in turn increases power consumption. ATX power supplies can also be inefficient and waste electricity even when the NAS device is inactive.